<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Years by AlwaysJohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515892">Ten Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn'>AlwaysJohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely No Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As in the title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**</p>
<p>“Ten years, Sherlock,” John commented as they sat on their favorite bench beside the Regent’s Park duck pond.</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes, ten years, John.”</p>
<p>“Do you suppose they’ll write more stories about us?”</p>
<p>“I think that is not for us to decide.”</p>
<p>“Yes, hm, <i>the powers that be.”</i> </p>
<p>Sherlock grinned at his doctor’s discreet snort. “Indeed, John.”</p>
<p>“Maybe someone else will write them?”</p>
<p>“Oooooh, I’m certain they will.” Sherlock chuckled in that deep baritone that without fail made John’s heart skip a beat or two...or three.</p>
<p>John leaned closer to rest his fair head against his well-loved detective’s riotous curls. Sherlock acknowledged the gesture by curling his long fingers over the smaller hand that rested on John’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, Sherlock.”</p>
<p>“Happy Anniversary, John.”</p>
<p>**</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many happy returns.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>